


Want to be my boyfriend for a bit?

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Criminal!Rey, Drabble, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, One Shot, Reylo Prompt, Short One Shot, Soft!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: “Are you a criminal?” He felt the question needed to be asked.“Eh.”Well, that wasn’t a reassuring answer.-Sometimes you have to help a criminal by pretending to be their boyfriend.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 69
Kudos: 386





	Want to be my boyfriend for a bit?

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [Tumblr](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> I am so sick rn
> 
> Prompt: Rey realizes she's been catfished when she gets to the restaurant. She goes to the first table she finds with a single person and tells the man with long dark hair, 'pretend to be my date.'

#

What the hell was happening?

What the fuck kind of twisted game was the universe playing by having the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen slide into the spot next to him?

Smiling at him like she was happy to see him, her hand on his sending ripples of electricity, bright hazel eyes looking up at him.

Was he hallucinating?

Did they slip some sort of drug into his coffee?

This couldn’t possibly be real.

“Please pretend to be my date,” She spoke with an airy British accent, and he fought his body’s natural reaction to lean in closer. Her lips were mesmerizing.

Wait.

What? 

It took longer than he’d like to say for her words to register. The confusion must have been apparent on his face, so she rushed on, her eyes darting over to a table where a rough looking guy had had his gaze glued to the entrance; he was now staring down at their table.

Oh fuck.

Instinctually he interlocked their fingers, curving his large body to shield her. This was one of the rare times he was glad that he was awkwardly large.

“First, please continue to look at me just like that, that’s really selling this.” She pressed in a bit closer, her eyes shifting from his eyes to his lips, “Second, exposition time, I am supposed to be meeting this guy, who I met on Twitter of all places. Which is stupid, but I thought he knew me and it turned out he was local. So, he asked me to meet him for coffee, and I thought  _ why not _ ? He said he would have a red plom bloom. But, that man over there, wearing the red plom bloom, I know. And I am not letting him rope me the fuck back into what ever scheme he has now come up with. I’m Rey by the way.” 

“Ben.” He told her his name without a second thought and now he was partially regretting that decision, “Are you a criminal?” He felt the question needed to be asked.

“Eh.” 

Well, that wasn’t a reassuring answer. Even if it was delivered with a bright smile and her pressing against his side. Because,  _ of course _ the most stunning woman he’d ever seen, who then proceeded to talk to him, would be a criminal. 

_ Of. Fucking. Course. _

“You could always leave.” Even as he spoke, he kept their hands linked; enjoying the way she felt pressed along his side, her other hand resting lightly on his thigh.

It was hard not to look at her.

To not get wrapped up in her scent of citrus and peaches. He really didn’t want her to leave.

“Yes, but then that would indicate that I saw him and left. He’s just going to keep trying.” 

He watched as her mask cracked, the fear of this man continuing to pursue her. That wasn’t going to happen on his watch.

She might be a criminal, but for this moment, she was going to be his criminal.

“So, what do you say tall dark stranger? Want to be my boyfriend for a bit?”

“Ben.” There he went again, telling her his name.

“Ben.” She said with a smile and he was gone.

-0-

“Sss-sunshine.” 

It took all of fifteen minutes for J.D. to come to the table where she was sitting with Ben. 

Ben. Ben with the large hands and gentle touch. His intense stare and plush lips. The man was built like a fridge and she was pretty certain he was the most attractive man she’d ever interacted with; who was also sweet and awkward.

Ben, who she had roped into her mess.

Oh, fucking tits.

Rey should have known that J.D. wouldn’t let her go. That he would exploit her insecurities and try to reel her back in.

But she was done with that life.

She wasn’t going to back slide.

She held on a bit tighter to Ben; he placed his lips at her temple and she nearly melted at the warmth that spread through her at that point of contact.

“J.D., fancy seeing you here. Ben, love, this is J.D.; J.D. this is my boyfriend Ben.” Oh, that was awkward right? She used to be better at lying. 

But before she didn’t have half her brain focused on the fact that Ben had wrapped his arm possessively around her, pulling her in closer. His hand splayed on her waist, his fingers running in soft circles on her stomach; it was at once both soothing and erotic. 

“Bb-bb-boyfriend you s-say?” J.D.’s eyes narrowed on Ben; steel entered her spine. Nothing was going to touch Ben.

“Yes.” Ben said, in a voice that was harsher than anything she’d heard from him in the short time she’d known him. 

She had to cross the legs at her body’s reaction – internally cursing the fitted skirt she had chosen. She’d put effort into her look, wanting to look good for the person who she thought might just make her feel less alone.

“Well, you got her this time. I’ll get her next.” 

“Over my dead body.” 

Rey could feel the tension coursing through Ben’s body. She felt his growl ripple through his body. His rage at J.D.’s words barely concealed under his surface. Rey never had someone get mad on her behalf; and she felt important, like someone worth defending. Warmth spread through her.

J.D. gave her a wink, before sauntering out of the café.

She turned her head to look up at Ben, who was glaring daggers at where J.D. had left, but he was still holding her close. Rey wasn’t proud of it but she settled in to him, letting out a sigh of relief, enjoying the soothing nature of being in his embrace; she felt a bit less alone.

-0-

Rey was still there. Sitting beside him. Still touching him. 

Even after that fucking man left, she stayed with him and talked to him – like she enjoyed his company. She had smiled at him and laughed at his vain attempts to be amusing, and he was certain that he was a little bit in love with making her happy. So, he sat in the café for far longer than he had anticipated. Really, he stayed until Rey indicated that she needed to get going.

At which point he walked her out, wanting to spend as much time as possible with this woman.

He felt like a hulking giant next to her lithe form, she was nearly a head shorter than him, even with his poor posture.

“Thank you again. For being my boyfriend for the afternoon. That was very nice of you.” Rey said, pressing up to wrap her arms around his neck, her lips brushing the side of his neck. 

He could feel her body pressed flush to his and engulfed her in an awkward hug; enjoying the way she felt in her arms.

“It wasn’t exactly a chore.” His voice was rough and he knew his stare was too intense.

“Hopefully I’ll see you around.”

Rey smiled up at him, letting her arms slowly come down, skimming over his ungainly form as she stepped around him. That hand of hers trailing so that he stood stock still before he did something embarrassing like ask her for her number.

He just let her walk away.

It wasn’t until he was home that he realized he was missing his wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> First and formost - thank you so much to [hellyjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean) for ensuring this was readable and not utter shit like I was fearing.
> 
> With all that is going on in the world and all the changes that have happened this last week, my anxiety is high and it has blocked most of my creative receptors.  
> So, although [Happy To Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154812/) won't be getting an update this week, I hope you all will accept this as my apology.  
>   
> Thank you to whoever submitted this prompt on Twitter.  
> Pretty much - if there is a fake dating prompt, I will write the thing. 
> 
> The wallet thing is a nod to my Swooner series, I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Anyways - I feel life the gif of Daniel Radcliff: I tried and therefore no one should criticize me.  
> It's been a hell of a week.


End file.
